Alone in Space
by mrs-ishida
Summary: Bones finds himself bored and lonely after spending a long time in space. That is until Chekov pays him a visit one day...
1. Chapter 1

Bones was lonely. He'd been in space far too long and it felt like a lifetime since he'd last experienced some form of human contact. Even though he knew he was not alone in his predicament, it sure felt like it. He'd watch the fleeting relationships of those around him, grow and fade, as it seemed the only consistency on board was his isolation.

The dead time in space, floating, waiting to find something, was the worst for Bones; when the crew would only contact him with their pointless and pathetic aliments.

One such morning, a nervous Russian teenager walked into Bone's surgery.

"Dr McCoy, Sir, may we talk briefly?" Chekov stuttered, hovering at his doorway.

"Of course," Bones said plainly. However, he raised an eyebrow when Chekov made a point of closing the door completely behind him. "Where is the problem?"

"Sir," Chekov glided inside and sat himself in front of Bones. "It is not something wrong with me which I would like to discuss."

"Oh?"

"I have…" Chekov looked down and away from Bones, wringing his hands in discomfort. "I have been watching you and you seem upset… Alone…"

Bones couldn't decide what to feel, insulted or happy someone had noticed him. He went with a bit of both.

"What makes you think that, Chekov? And just who the hell are you to tell me how I am feeling?" He said, far louder and snappier than he'd of liked.

"I am sorry if I have caused you offence, Sir, that was not my intention at all," Suddenly Chekov turned back to Bones and looked straight at him with his wide, earnest eyes. "I am merely concerned about you. You are a good man."

Bones stood up. "I am fine, now if that is all, Chekov…"

"I will take my leave only when I am satisfied you are okay," Chekov replied, remaining in his seat.

Bones sighed. He just wasn't bothered with this feelings shit, and if this talk was coming from anyone, he was surprised it would be from someone so young, rather than Kirk.

"What is it to you anyway?" Bones said, sitting once more. "We have barely said two words to each other the whole times we've been on this ship!"

Chekov sat silently and once again squirmed in discomfort, looking away from Bones.

"Did someone ask you to come here? Kirk?" Bones demanded.

"No! Never," He exclaimed. "I am acting alone, please, it is difficult…"

"Why are you so nervous?" Snapped Bones. "And what is so difficult?"

"I would… I would like very much to be the one who could stop you from being so lonely…" Chekov stammered. "I don't just want to watch you anymore."

"Wait!" Shouted Bones. "What?"

Chekov flew out of his seat, his face flushed with a mix of embarrassment and emotion, and ran straight for the door. In little more than a flash of yellow, Bones was alone in his surgery once more, left pondering the events that had just taken place.

_Was that a confession?_ He pondered. _A romantic one? From a teenage boy?_

* * *

**I hope you liked the start of my story, please review so I know someone wants me to carry on xxx  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Chekov's heart pounded tight against his chest as he ran back to his room. What was he thinking? What the hell did he expect would happen? That Bones would feel the same and just fuck him there and then?

"Arrghh!" He moaned, quickly typing his code into his door. "So stupid..." He flung himself on to his bed as the door shut behind him.

He breathed deep into his pillow, willing himself to calm down, but his heartbeat refused to slow down at all. Bones knew how he felt. He'd told him, freely offered up the information.

Suddenly, there was a buzz at the bedroom door. Chekov's heart finally stopped briefly, before it started pounding harder than before. Was it Bones?

"Who…Who is it?" He called. "I am wery-very busy." There was no response at all. Gingerly, Chekov walked toward the door. "Sulu, is that you?"

"Fucking let me in," came Bone's sharp and commanding voice. "Now Chekov!"

Before Chekov gave himself enough time to think about what he wanted to say to him, "I don't want to, you are yelling at me," just seemed to slip out of his lips. Turning red, even alone in his room, he clasped his hands over his mouth.

Bones sighed in disbelieve, what the hell had he gotten himself involved in? "Now!"

Whether or not it was out of sheer embarrassment over what he'd just said or pure compliance, Chekov relented and the door to his room slid open, to reveal an angry and dishevelled doctor.

"Where I come from," Bones started, confidently striding into the room, past Chekov. "You don't just tell someone something like that and run away!"

"I am sorry, Doctor, please," Chekov stammered as the door slid shut behind him. "If you would prefer, let us pretend that I did not say anything."

"But you did say it," he hissed. "The cat's out of the bag!"

"..I..I am sorry," Chekov pleaded, visibly shaking, looking at the floor.

"You're a teenager, god damn it," Bones shouted, not even realising he was doing it. "How the hell do you know that this is what you even want?" Bones took a few paces toward Chekov, which made him flinch. "And to top it all off, you're fucking scared of me."

"No, I am not!" Chekov swallowed and forced himself to look Bones in the eye. "I am old enough to know what I want."

"So then, what do you plan to do?" Bones laughed. "So that I am not lonely anymore?"

Chekov went quiet again and looked away from Bones, who now seemed far too close for comfort. He knew exactly want he wanted to do, or more precisely, what he'd like Bones to do to him.

Bones rose an eyebrow and smirked. "You can't even say it, can you?" Chekov turned bright red. "When you can ask for what you really want, then I'll believe you're not a child."

And with that, Bones swept out of Chekov's room.

* * *

I hope you liked it, please review so I know to keep writing! xx


End file.
